


Consequences

by nejihime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Featuring a possibly psychotic Akashi, Genderbent Kise, M/M, Possible Character Death, aomine/fem!kise is the main romantic pairing, could describe this as romance/psychological thriller, definitely possessive though, implied AkaKuro, it's more tame in the beginning tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejihime/pseuds/nejihime
Summary: Upon the discovery of her fiance’s true nature, Kise Aina breaks off her engagement and leaves his life. However, Akashi Seijūrō wasn’t about to let her escape so easily, his ego absolutely humiliated. Aina does not realize the consequences of her actions until suddenly a close friend of hers disappears.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> +Kise Aina is the name for Kise Ryouta in this fic  
> +Told from four different perspectives: Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Akashi  
> +First /serious/ fanfiction so it might be a little rough  
> +Chapters will be longer as the story continues  
> +AU notes at the end!

It began with complaints of her outings with friends, outings that were quite innocent in nature. The complaints, however polite they were, provided a new edge to the relationship, an edge that she had not yet seen. The rumors of his possessiveness had been dismissed, Aina had put herself above the gossip of her betrothed. But there was regret as he demonstrated the behavior the rumors professed. With all the naivety of a young child, she mistakenly believed that it would not grow into something more.

Aina continued on with her activities, thinking they were not a problem, unaware of a brooding presence that only grew in hostility. Perhaps it was because of her inexperience with such men that she was not expecting such behavior from a man such as Seijūrō. Many a time she had prided herself upon her ability to read a variety of people, but he was one that was quite difficult to analyze.

Aina is far from expecting the presence that enters her bedroom that night, sending shivers down the graceful arch of her back. Even with the engagement solidified, it was a rarity for the two to enter one another’s private rooms.

“You wish to leave without my permission once again, do you?” The expression that lingered upon his features was tranquil yet there was cool anger underlying in his voice.

“Your permission?” WIth a pivot, Aina faced the ruby gaze of the man who was to be married to her, Akashi Seijūrō. I am not a child, I have my own thoughts and feelings, and I certainly do not need your permission for anything that I do.”

“Such strong claims coming from your mouth, Aina.” There was a click of his tongue and a shake of his head. “You are an adult, indeed, however your decision making can be a tad… Questionable.”

“Are you implying that I don’t have a very good conscience and that I always make these less than sound decisions?”

“Of course not, my dear.” The cuckle that was emitted from his mouth was less than humorless. “When I say that, your choice of friends come to mind, and you cannot guarantee your absolute safety with them.”  
“They would never do me any harm intentionally! There has to be something wrong with you if you think that!”

“If harm ever came to you for whatever reason, it would not be you they would be aiming to hurt. It would be me they would seek to harm, I am a very successful businessman, after all.” The cool smile placed upon her lips froze Aina in her spot. “Therefore I must seek to protect my interests and property, and that happens to include yourself.” 

The protest she was about to give him was rapidly cut off with a brief kiss to her lips, so she could say no more. Unlike the previous ones they shared, this sent her an uncomfortable feeling into her body, a feeling that she had not yet felt before.

“If you do seek to go without my permission, I cannot promise that you will be free from the punishment of disobeying me. I would not like to do this to you, but there comes a time that you need to learn.” With another kiss to her forehead, the man left the room in silence, his words hanging heavily in the hair.

Property. He considered her his property and control her as much as he was he able to, he would. Jerky movements led to her sitting upon the edge of the bed, orbs of a golden orange color blankly gazing into the space. The intensity of his feelings certainly had been unexpected, as she had never viewed herself as his property. Certainly it raised questions as to whether or not his love for her was genuine. Aina found herself doubting the ‘yes’ of the answer, as he spoke of no true protective feelings for her. He only cares about himself and only thinks about the prosperity of his company. That was the first day in which she considered the breaking of the engagement, though the repercussions of her actions kept her on edge.

Her plans were cancelled for the night, as she did not wish to face the punishment mentioned by him so soon. Far from a coward, was she, she thought she would not be able to handle it emotionally. However did not keep her from phoning the friends she had been to meet, as it was uncharacteristic of her to show them up.

“Eh… Sorry I won’t be able to see you tonight, Kurokocchi.” Gentle was her voice so not a single word could be heard. “I have quite the headache, so I figured that I’ll just stay home.”

Over the phone, a Kuroko Tetsuya carefully listened to his friend, the lack her characteristic bubbliness positively gone. Although it was claimed that it was a headache keeping her from going, there was sneaking suspicion that it was for another reason.

“No, don’t apologize, it’s fine. You stay at home and rest, it would be better for you to do so. I will just tell Kagami-kun that you weren’t able to make it because of your headache.” However, certain research needed to be conducted, he did not quite fully believe her story.

“Thank you, Kurokocchi, I really appreciate it!” A genuine smile crossed her lips, the man was a true life saver.

“Of course, Aina-chan, and I do hope that you get to feeling better, headaches can be pretty nasty. Oh, here comes Kagami-kun, I better let you go, but I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Tell Kagamicchi I said hello and that I am sorry that I was unable to make it!” With her farewell, Aina gently placed the phone upon the night table, her eyes closing for a moment. She had not a clue when she would be able to speak to her friends again.

Nevertheless, there would be ways to cope with this particular situation, and she was more than determined to find them.

A shadow of worry passed over the man’s features as he gazed down at phone that was held in his hand. The tone of voice that had been used indicated something else was occurring, and she would be reluctant to admit the fact. It was left to Tetsuya himself to find the problem, what really was keeping her from meeting him.

“Oi, Kuroko!” A tall figure with a shock of two shaded red hair came into the scene. He observed Kuroko for a moment and with a realization, knew that Aina was not there. “Is Aina not here yet?” There was a murmur under his breath about her always being late or something similar.

“No, she will not be joining us today, Kagami-kun. There’s something wrong.”

“Now that’s quite a shock.” There was a raise of a uniquely shaped eyebrow in confusion, as he knew that the woman always took the opportunity to spend time with Tetsuya. “What could possibly be wrong with her?”

“Nothing wrong with her particularly, but rather there is something wrong with the situation that she’s in.”

“Eh…? You’re going to have to clear it up for me, Kuroko, what you’re saying is making no sense.”

“What I mean is that she might not have the most pleasant home life out there, and it’s worrying me.” With that statement, the implication had more clarification, and Taiga nodded for him to continue. “I was talking to her and well, she said that she was sick, but the tone of her voice said it was something else.”

“Don’t you think that you’re looking a little too much into it, Kuroko? I mean, it really does sound like she’s sick, which is no big deal.” He scratched the back of his head, offering no more opinions.

“I am going to go investigate the situation, nevertheless, as I am worried about her. You can choose to come with me or not.” Tetsuya declared simply and began to walk in the opposite direction.

“Oi, bastard, wait up!” With only a couple of strides, he had caught up to the much shorter male. “Might as well come with you so that you don’t get yourself beaten up.”

It was a well-known fact that Tetsuya often involved himself in situations in which he easily could get beaten up, especially being as physically weak and small as him. However he was defensive of the innocent and cared immensely for his friends, gaining much admiration among people. However this attitude got into more than enough unnecessary trouble as well, even though he wished to do the right thing. Although Taiga did care for their friend, he did not think the situation more than a simple head cold, and that Tetsuya was over thinking this once.

There was a sudden stop in walking and Tetsuya looked to the tall male as emotionless as ever. Though he was able to detect the questioning expression that briefly touched the aqua blue orbs.  
“Do you remember the man who she is engaged to?” 

“What?” A yelp of surprise came from the redhead’s lips. “I never realized that she had gotten engaged, when did that happen?”

“I believe that she casually mentioned it a couple of weeks ago…” Tetsuya thought for a moment, a finger tapping upon his chin. “However, she either forgot to mention his name or I simply forgot the man’s name myself.”

“Why do you need to know the man’s name, is he really relevant to the situation?” The expression the platinum blue haired man sent wasn’t the most pleasant.

“As she is currently living with him at the moment, I should say that yes we do need the name of the man.”

“Don’t know what to tell you, buddy, if we don’t have his name, we really can’t find him… Or her for that matter.” However, as the silence between the two grew, he was able to think deeply for a moment. “We could always go to that Kasamatsu guy.”

“That’s right, he’s her half-brother isn’t he…? I remember them not always getting along but they were close and he was quite protective of her.” There was a nod as Tetsuya remembered Aina’s elder half-brother who could not look even less like her than he already did. “I wonder how I could have forgotten that…”

“You can’t possibly know every single detail there is to know.” Taiga placed his hands upon his hips, his expression softening. “Of course I know that from playing a recent match with him and he mentioned something about Aina.”

“I see, I suppose it has been quite a while since I have visited with him myself. Do you know where he is at right now?”

“He doesn’t live all that far from the university that he attended, I’m sure that we’ll be able to find him there.”

Although Kasamatsu Yukio was known for his mask of strictness, he was a truly concerned man and quite protective of his younger half-sibling. As they were quite close in ages, there was difficulty in getting along though they managed to be quite close as well.That was the reason for his concern for her when she announced her engagement to that man, a man who sent shivers down his back with each look.

“So, what is it exactly that you needed to know?” Yukio questioned his guests as he served the tea to the two of them. A glance was shared between Tetsuya and Taiga, before the blue haired man continued.

“I was speaking to your sister today, Aina, and I fear that something may be wrong…” There was a clenching of a teacup but Yukio motioned for him to continue. “She sounded very different from her normal self, very quiet and subdued.”

A growl was emitted from his throat and no longer could he keep the anger from spreading onto his face. He should have known that the man she wished to marry was up to no good with her. “I have a feeling that it is that man she’s with.”

“Who is it, or has she not told you who it is?” Tetsuya’s face revealed nothing but he leaned forward, as if anxious to receive the answer.

“Some rich guy by the name of Akashi Seijūrō.”

Aomine Daiki was far from a fan of those at the top, the rich that dominated every single aspect of society. He wasn’t too fond of the rampant corruption that was all too common, leading to one of the many factors as to why he became a police officer. Granted, he wasn’t quite the best man either, but at times he was able to pride himself upon his moral standards. However, each and every time that he came into the presence of the man known as Akashi Seijūrō, shivers were sent down his back.

His signature trait of ruthlessness certainly said something about the man as well as shrewd business management made him an absolute genius. Yet there was something not quite right with the man that Daiki could not quite put his finger on, and it certainly bothered him. Not that he was much of a learner, but when there was a particular thing that had him curious, he needed to know more.

The tanned male was pulled from his thoughts from a certain female tugging on his uniform, saying something about him needing to pay attention to something important.

“You were brought here to help these men, not to just laze around and think all about yourself.”

“For your information, I wasn’t just thinking about myself, I actually have quite the interest in this Akashi guy. Besides, they seem like they’re handling it fairly well at the moment.” The reply held a decent amount of sarcasm to make the woman roll her eyes.

“You can be such a smartass at times, Dai-chan. It may not seem like it at the moment but you’re gonna have to work sometime. After all, what would be the point in hiring extra police officers if you weren’t going to do anything?” Satsuki raised an eyebrow, waiting for the other one to answer her. 

“Eh, I suppose you’re right, Satsuki.” He conceded none too easily and folded his arms behind his head. “Of course I will work when the time comes for it, I’m not that bad. Besides, what are you doing here anyways?”

“Well, I’m just here to visit one of my closest friends, she’s like a sister to me. I’ve told you about her, haven’t I?

“Most likely, but considering my track record of listening, I’ve probably forgotten all about her.”

Satsuki gave a light snort and a roll of her eyes, wondering if it really was worth it putting up with this guy. Sure, she’s helped him since childhood, yet at times it felt as if it were too troublesome to keep up with the man.

“Her name is Aina and you had better be nice to her- Oh there she is now!”

A couple had just gracefully made their way out of the elevator and into the main lobby of the building. His dark blue orbs peered onto the feminine figure, having taken possession of his interest with her entrance. Golden hair that fell past her shoulders, she was fairly tall and looked to possess a more athletic build, though also possessed a sizable bust. His interest peaked, it was only by a pinch from Satsuki that he regained control of his senses. It was also then that he caught notice of the man beside her, a man he could only presume to be Akashi Seijūrō himself.

“Aina-chan, I’m so happy to see you!” Satsuki cheered happily, taking her friend into her embrace.

“It’s been far too long since we’ve seen each other, we definitely have to talk!” The woman named Aina replied as cheerfully, though there was something about her eyes that was not so cheerful.

“I presume that you are Aomine Daiki, one of the many that I have hired for this company, as a means of… Extra security, you might say.”

The elegant voice had brought him out of his thoughts and Daiki found himself gazing in dangerous pools of rubies. Certainly not a man to mess with, he noted sharply, and stiffened as the other carefully studied him.

“You are correct, that is what I am here for.” He thought it best not to make any uncertain decisions and chose to remain in the same position.

“Hm. I see, very well.” Akashi concluded and glossed over a sheet of paper in his hand, his expression remaining as blank as ever. “Impressive track record you have here, I am positive that you will be able to perform your services very well.”

“And what might those be, if I may question?” A navy eyebrow was raised, as no details had been given to him as of the moment.

An eerie feeling grew about as Seijūrō detailed the job that he would be taking on for the businessman. In simple terms, he was to watch over his fiancee, Kise Aina, and be sure to keep her safe. However, it compromised many more details that borderlined on complete possession, giving him an uneasy feeling. Though the paycheck seemed to be much higher than his usual, so he should be grateful to receive it he supposed.

“I am positive that there will not be any problems with this assignment.” The voice was lowered to a whisper and it felt as if the two were isolated from the women who only stood feet away. “However if there are problems so severe that I personally need to handle them, do not hesitate to contact myself.” It was as if the man expected something to happen that was out of his reach.

A plastic card with small printing upon it was given to him and a mask of pleasantness replaced the cool emotion on Seijūrō’s face. It was as if the words had never been spoken, as if he had not felt a single suspicion.

“I leave Aina in your safe hands.” He finished with a pat on the shoulder and made his way back where he came from. Daiki was not traditionally an able reader in emotions and relationships, but there was a definite strain between Seijūrō and Aina, and he could not help but feel curious.

“Oi! Satsuki, Aina-chan, I suppose the two of you are stuck with me now.”

The character of Aomine Daiki was quite interesting to consider and Seijūrō found himself questioning his ability to trust the man. The records did say that he held a fantastic record as a police officer, albeit with lazy tendencies, so there would be no reason as to why there should be any less trust. However, did the man really think that he had missed the questioning way he had gazed between him and his Aina? He was far too observant to miss those pointing details, though he would not act on impulse to settle the other man’s potential thoughts.

So long as an immediate threat was not presented to him, he would not take a course of action that led to punishment for the man. After all, he had not committed a wrong thing… Yet.

A hand was run through the scarlet locks of his hair as his focus was placed on his work once again. Although it only had been mere moments he spent in the lobby, it was far too long to have spent. In the business world, you simply could not distracted for all too long, otherwise many events could take place and it all would transition into a highly volatile mess. However such things never occurred in his time, he made sure of that.

For once, though, he found himself distracted with the thoughts of Aina and her recent actions. A natural social butterfly, she flourished amongst different and new people, however she did not understood the risks to him and his company. Another point that she had not yet come to understand was that she was his, that she could belong to no one else. It was a lesson that would need to be taught over the course of time.

A man clad in a dark suit, his face littered with a variety of scars, entered the office without a single word. Though Seijūrō knew who this man was and the news that he was about to deliver. 

“Ah, Inspector Ebisawa, you have found something for me?” There was a tilt of his head and he placed his hands upon his desk and folded them.

There was no reaction to the information that was given to him besides for a brief nod of his head. However, eyes were narrowed at a revelation, and his anger was quite stirred. Hearing of a person’s defiance was never the right way to get along with him.

“Thank you, Inspector, I have heard enough, that is the information that I had required.”

“Shall I be conducting more reports in the future or should this be the last one that you require of me?” The man pushed his glasses up and stared at Seijūrō with cool indifference.

“I shall see to that, it really depends on the course of action that i shall be taking. But thank you for your time, you are dismissed.”

It was not until the inspector had departed that an expression of anger had been revealed on his face. Even though Aina had not gone out without permission since his warning, it seemed that she had contacted a particular person while he had been out. A person whose name that he had not heard for such a long while. However the boy was irrelevant at the moment, it truly was her that punishment would be dealt to.  
After all, no one defies the absolute orders of Akashi Seijūrō.


	2. Inform

Aina supposed that gratitude was in order for Seijūrō, however, it was far from felt by her. There was a certain relief in her ability to visit with certain friends, though the police accompanying the two of them certainly made it for a less easy outing. Satsuki assured her that the man was harmless and rather too lazy to do much of anything to cause trouble. She did not quite buy the other’s story, having taken notice of his own observations of her. She could not dispute Satsuki’s claims that he was inherently lazy, but he certainly was far from being unintelligent.

A strand of blonde hair was pushed behind her ear and she turned her gaze upon the figure lazily occupying the chair in front of her. It was quite interesting to think that this man indeed was a police officer.

“What made you decide to become a police officer, Aominecchi?” Aina questioned the man before taking a slow sip of her lemonade.

“Aominecchi? What is that supposed to mean-”

“It’s a nickname that she gives to people that she holds in high regard. I’m even surprised that she could respect you so soon.” The teasing tone indicated the closeness that was shared between the two of them.

“Of course I do.”  Aina gave the two of them a small smile before continuing on. “It is difficult work, being a police officer.”

“Well, yeah it is…” The blush was stark even on the darkly tanned features of the male. “But what really drove me to becoming a police officer is because of justice, really. Even though I may seem really lazy at times, I’ve always have wanted to upkeep the justice in the streets.”

“Even if he won’t admit it himself, he actually has done a fair job with his work.” Satsuki was sure to add quickly.

“I very much respect motives like that, Aominecchi, and even if you aren’t perfect at your job… No one is, really, but it is a good thing that you take your own job seriously and do the best that you are able to.” Far too many times has she seen corruption in the working world, being the daughter and wife-to-be of businessmen. Meeting a man such as Daiki, who, despite the flaws that he may have, is genuine was quite refreshing to herself. Rarely does one ever see or even meet genuinely good people in such positions of power.

Not that she was one to comment on the corruption of these jobs, never having been involved in any of the positions. But with enough observations of enough people, she held a fairly strong idea of went on behind the scenes.

“If you don’t stop praising him, you’ll only make his ego grow far worse than what it already is!” Another giggle came from Satsuki and there was a playful tap on Daiki’s shoulder. 

“Oi!” Daiki griped at her though in a less than serious manner. “It isn’t nearly as bad as in high school, don’t you remember that?”

“I think that we all do have rather large egos during our schooling years, especially if you are a sports star or popular amongst your classmates.”

Certainly she had been quite popular at the school that she had intended, though it far too often came with a price. Surrounded with people whose feelings were quite shallow and not so genuine could do some pretty hard damage to a person. However, with the help of Yukio, she was able to be fairly down to earth during those years.

“Well, you guessed it!” Declared Satsuki upon hearing the words of ‘sports star’ leaving Aina’s lips.  “He was the Tōō Academy’s ace player, however… He as cocky as a NBA player, granted he was much better than anyone on the court by far.”

“Geez, you don’t need to make me out to be some sort of bad guy, Satsuki! At least I wasn’t a dirty player like some others were.”

“If you were a basketball player for Tōō Academy, then you must have played my brother, well half-brother, at some point in time.” Aina vividly recalled the frustration on Yukio’s features when he returned home from that match in the interhigh tournament against that particular school.

“Eh…?” A brow was raised, as if he were attempting to recall someone who looked similar in features to her. However, such memories were not to be found, a frown marring his lips. “I do not remember a player by the name of Kise.”

“Well, he really isn’t a Kise and he doesn’t particularly look like me either.” He’d inherited the appearance of their father while her appearance reflected her mother’s. “His name is Kasamatsu Yukio and he was captain of the Kaijō High basketball team when you were a first year.”

“That name does sound familiar, I must have heard it from somewhere.” Satsuki thought for a moment. “That’s right, I did some analyzation on him when we were playing against the school.”

“The guy with the slightly spiky hair?” The nod of Aina in reply to his question gestured for him to continue. “I do remember him, quite tough guy wasn’t he? Aggressive and determined, I kinda liked him to be honest.” 

“Indeed. Those are the two perfect words to describe my brother.”

Soon Satsuki held her attention once more, with the former claiming that she had not much time left to talk to her. Something about a coach of the club that she was managing needed some help with scouting issues. She had Aina promise that the two needed to get back together sooner rather than later. Aina agreed with her happily, having not realized how much she missed the other woman until she had met her once again. 

“She never mentioned to me how close the two of you were.” There was a murmur under the male’s breath as he watched the other female leave. “I mean she did mention you, but never how close.” 

“It seems that the two of you are quite close as well.” A small smile appeared on her lips with a nod emphasizing her point. “I’m glad of that, that she has someone that she could trust very well.”

“I mean we’ve been friends since we were children, so it’s only natural that we are as close as we are today, I suppose.” 

\---

Tetsuya had not heard the name of Akashi Seijūrō for quite some time, and it brought less than positive feelings into his stomach. The meeting with Aina’s half-brother had brought the information that was needed, however it was quite a bit of information for the young man to take in. The situation in which he thought Aina might be in could take a turn for the worse, and he did not wish to see that happen to her. It was a situation that was far from desired, Tetsuya knew that as he had experience of it himself.

Yukio had expressed worry for his sister, an indication that there was not mutual trust between him and Seijūrō. However, he said not a word to him, feeling that the man already had much on his shoulders to worry about.

“I am very grateful for your help, Kasamatsu-kun, it is very much appreciated.” The curt nod came from Tetsuya as he and Kagami departed from the man’s house. Just as he was about to leave, a hand came upon his shoulder.

“Tell me if you find out anything more, please.” An expression of concern passed over his features and a feeling of sympathy rose in Tetsuya. “Aina always reassures me that she is fine and there is no need to worry,  but I don’t think it quite so.”

“Of course, I will not hesitate to tell you, after all you are her family, aren’t you?” He raised a brow and the other nodded. 

Considering that it is foolish to make an enemy out of Akashi Seijūrō, he would be hesitant nonetheless. There was no qualms in the man’s body to hurt an innocent, especially if they happened to be close to the one that he was close to. Though he could not keep the man in the dark for too long either, it was a difficult situation to consider.

“It seems that he cares for his sister a lot, doesn’t it?” Taiga commented as he waited for Tetsuya at the end of the driveway. “Of course I would feel the same way if my sister was to marry someone so… Odd.”

“Not only overly polite in his mannerisms, but dangerous as well.” It was merely a murmur on Tetsuya’s breath and Taiga wasn’t able to catch what he was saying.

“Eh? Did you say something else to me, Kuroko?”

“No, you must have simply been hearing the wind, that is all. However, you are correct, any man in his position would have those same feelings, though Akashi isn’t a man to be played with either.” An uncharacteristic tone of cynicism had entered the younger man’s voice.

“It seems like you know quite a lot a things about this man, Kuroko.” Taiga  raised an eyebrow, suspicion briefly touching his features. “Do you know him by any chance?”

For a moment Tetsuya said not a word, his face blank of any emotion that Taiga could read from him. He was left in confusion of what the shorter man was thinking, as Tetsuya always managed very well to shield his thoughts.

“I have had an experience of meeting the man, yes, however I do not know him so personally myself. I have heard quite a few stories about the man and I find myself inclined to believe them.”

Though Taiga did not easily read the other’s thoughts, there was a sneaking suspicion that there were more details that Tetsuya was hesitant to reveal. He kept silent as he did not want to pressure the other into revealing more about the subject.

“So what are you going to do then, just go ahead and fight him?” The sarcasm was evident in the his voice and Tetsuya threw him a glare. “Well, not fight him but maybe encounter him without any impulse control.”

“Akashi is not a man to be bothered with such trivial things, so he need not be bothered with such pettiness. He’s quite intelligent, so it would be quite difficult to challenge him.”

“The more that you talk about him, the less I like about him.”

“Perhaps that would be for the best.”

His own history was not a pressing matter at the moment, though it would not be of any help to him if it were to be revealed. Though he was willing to undergo the challenge and help his friend in any ways that he was able to. Seijūrō was a strong opponent, yes, but he had been able to escape him once, hadn’t he? Another factor to be considered was that was when they were not quite fully grown, when they were continuing to explore their emotions and ideals. However, the concept of absolute had always been present in Seijūrō’s life.

“I know that you want to help as well, but I don’t think that you should be involved with this.” The bluntness of the statement cause Taiga to stop in the middle of his steps.

“Eh? Why do you said that, Kuroko, you haven’t turned down any of my offers help before. Why do you think I shouldn’t, do you not think I’m capable enough, I care for her too, you know.”

“It’s not that, it’s just that it would simply be far more riskier if more people were involved with helping her, you see. As I heard from a few sources, Akashi does not take too well into people getting into his private life.”

“But we aren’t getting into his private life, we just want to help a friend.”

“We are getting involved, even if it is necessarily on his side, with our helping of Aina. She’s going to be married to the man, after all, well, that’s if the engagement doesn’t break off before then.”

A splatter of crimson on Taiga’s features indicated his embarrassment at the question he had just asked. Now he was coming to an understanding of Tetsuya’s concern of him being involved.

“I have heard that the people that ever dare to interfere in any aspect of his life… Disappears. Simply a rumor, but who knows the truth at this point?”

\---

A darkly tanned arm laid against the bench as eyes the color of a Prussian blue carefully observed the feminine figure in front of him. Very bubbly in personality that many might find annoying, Daiki found himself rather amused by her. Though he found himself struggling with his expressions and opted to remain silent, keeping an eye upon her. Much happier she seemed to be here, rather than with that creep of a man that had hired him. Not creepy outwardly, though his aura and mannerisms seemed to be quite disturbing. He would rather not want to find himself in a conflict with that kind of man.

“Aominecchi, you should come and look at how cute these are!” The voice called out to him, a hand pointed in the direction of a puppy park. She had mentioned a fondness for cute things and her actions certainly had proved that claim.

A protest was left in his mouth as if she knew what he was about to say in return, that he didn’t feel like moving up from the bench. The pouting expression brought a blush to his face, and he opted to join her rather than make a scene.

“Aren’t they so cute?” Aina squealed, a finger pointed at two cocker spaniels playing with each other.

“Eh, I suppose so, though I’ve never found dogs to be the cutest things out there in all honesty.

Aina turned her head towards him, a more than surprised expression on her face. Perhaps it was because it was so inconceivable to her that people did not find dogs cute as she did.

“How can you say that?” She exclaimed, an absolutely horrified expression on her face. “Dogs are just the cutest!”

“I mean they’re cute in a way, but I guess we just see things differently.” Daiki gave a lazy shrug as if he didn’t care. Though he had to admit to himself that Aina was quite cute when she was angered, even by the smallest things.

“Guess I can’t change your opinion, just like I can’t change Sei’s opinion either.” A pout touched her features and she folded her arms across her chest.

The mention of the man’s name brought Daiki to attention as she had not mentioned him at all during this outing. He had not expected that she would, considering the earlier behavior around the man. A frown spread on his lips as he thought about but he shook it away, knowing he shouldn’t be thinking about others’ personal lives.

“They’re not bad creatures, far from it actually.” He suddenly said, in hopes of cheering her up. “But they haven’t been the cutest to me, you know?”

“As long as you don’t completely hate them!” She declared before placing her arms over her chest.

Aina soon said that was due to return to her home soon, for a dinner or some event of the kind. Apparently Seijūrō wasn’t pleased whenever she arrived late for such events, and she’d much rather avoid than seeing his anger. Although Daiki was the kind of man to intimidate, rather than be intimidate, he certainly felt some disturbance about the man but he wouldn’t say anything. It was more than likely that he was overthinking the situation and that there should be no worry at all. As how much of an impact could he have on either of these two lives?

On the way back, Aina was certainly subdued and conversation certainly was more difficult to pick up. Not that Daiki attempted that much to speak to her, he wasn’t much of a conversation starter. However it felt weird that she wasn’t talking about a variety of things like she had been doing earlier.

“Thank you so much for today.” She commented gently, a smile plastered upon her face, once they arrived at their destination. “It is truly appreciated by both Sei and I.

“Do I need to go up with you or could I just leave you here to go up alone?” He scratched the back of his head, a blush having formed on his face. He just couldn’t help it, that smile of hers was just so damned cute.

“Oh no, it is perfectly fine, Aominecchi, Seijūrō would prefer it if I go up alone anyways. Hopefully this will happen again sometime, you coming out with Momoicchi and I.” With a final nod, Aina turned away from him on her heel, walking towards the elevator where she would meet that Seijūrō guy.

Now that the navy haired man thought about it, the day he spent with the two women wasn’t so bad. He had found himself to enjoy it more than he had originally thought he would enjoy it. The friend that Satsuki had mentioned  had intrigued him and now he wanted to know more about Kise Aina.

Seeing that his day was done, Daiki made his way out of the building, preparing to leave for his home. Time to hit the couch and watch some basketball, and hey, maybe even read a couple of magazines if he wasn’t too tired. Contemplating his plans, he didn’t take notice of the two men with dual toned red hair and platinum blue hair until it was too late. 

“Aomine-kun, what are you doing coming out of there?”

“Oi, Ahomine what were you doing in there!”

Upon hearing the familiar voices of Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga, Daiki pivoted on his heel to face them. Damn it had been such a long time since he had seen them and he could honestly say that he was pleased. They were truly some good buddies of his, though because of his work as an officer, he was limited to the time that he was able to see them.

“Oh, I was just doing some work for this Akashi Seijūrō guy, he wanted me to “keep an eye” on his fiance, Aina. Turns out she really doesn’t need it, can’t tell why he wanted me in the first place.” Daiki admitted with a scratch of the back of his head. “Anyways, what are the two of you doing here either?”

Daiki had not taken notice of the darkened expression that had just taken over Tetsuya’s typically tranquil features.

\---

“Just on time, my dear.” The smooth voice  commented as soon as the door had been opened. Upon entering was a woman with smooth golden blonde hair, the ever familiar figure of Kise Aina. An expression of cool content was a mask over the redhead man’s features. She was his, he thought, and his alone. Perhaps she had learned a lesson after all, after seeing her subdued expression. “I do hope that you had a pleasant time.”

“Of course I did, it was Momoicchhi after all. I am very grateful that I was able to spend time with her.” She gave him a small smile that was not quite genuine.

“Good, good. That is what I like to hear, after all.” The unconvincing smile was ignored with ease and gently he placed a hand upon the back of her neck. “I suppose that Aomine-san did quite well with protecting you?’

Of course he knew all of the details already, but he wished for her to answer. He wished to be quite sure of her activities that day, be that suspicious or else. She had displayed traits of defiance earlier, and Seijūrō was not one to be defied.

“He did his job very well, yes.” Her breath shortened as he drew her closer to him. Such a surprise, he was typically not so affectionate. Shivers continued going down the spine of her back as a pale hand caressed her neck.

“It seems that the man does live up to his reputation despite his personality.” A kiss was pressed to her neck with a slight amount of chasteness.

“What do you mean by that, Sei?” A blonde eyebrow was raised in response to the emphasis upon Daiki’s personality. “Do you think he does not possess a very… Positive personality?”

“That it is not it at all, my dear.” A reassuring smile was placed upon his lips. “Rather there was a bit concern about his tendency to grow lazy at times, but it happens that there was nothing to worry about.”

Rather there was another subject that had cause for Seijūrō to have concern with the man known as Aomine Daiki. However, there was no threat involved, and he would keep the matter to the side for the moment.

Seijūrō let the other one leave on her own, as to prepare for the dinner that was to begin later. Alone, occupied with his own thoughts, he made himself comfortable in a chair in the corner of the room. He was aware very much of the enjoyment that she had that day, as Daiki had not been the only one who had kept an eye on her. Although that was a completely unexpected subject to deal with, he did not view it as something to consider so seriously. Perhaps he had limited her a little too much and besides, she would not form a deep relationship with an officer who was meant to serve as her protection, would she?

Of course she wouldn’t, she was marrying him, Akashi Seijūrō, and that was the only thing that she would need to take very seriously. 

“Are you finished yet, my dear?” His voice could be noted from the other side of the door that led into her bathroom. He was not a man that enjoyed being left waiting, rather most were the ones waiting on him. 

“Just a moment and I shall be out!”

“I shall hold you to your word.”

There was doubt in his mind that Aina would truly be ready if she took only a mere moment more. A woman of high maintenance, she enjoyed taking care of herself, and dressing high fashion. He saw no concern for her behavior, besides for the time that she took to get ready, especially right before an important dinner.

Before Seijūrō could say another word, Aina had taken a step out of the bathroom, surprising the man with her appearance. Indeed she was ready, dressed in a fine silk dress of a pale cream. The color truly did compliment her features and the makeup that decorated her features was applied with magnificence. He could not have chosen a more beautiful and charming bride-to-be even if he had tried.

“You exceeded my expectations, Aina, you came to me with the necessary preparation.” The comment was as close to a compliment that he would give to anyone.

“I aim to please you and only you, of course.” The comment was surprisingly sharp, leaving a blinking Seijūrō in front of the female. However, his composure was not lost and the comment was brushed off as if it were nothing. Though the dangerous expression that entered his scarlet eyes gave a serious warning to her.

Do not attempt to defy me, Aina, it will not work, my orders are absolute. Besides, you do not want to anger me once again, otherwise there will be certain… Repercussions. 

“Of course you do, my dear.” His casualness was as if nothing had just passed between the two of them. “You are mine and I only allow the best to ever come near myself.”

So the defiance in her spirit had not yet been completely burnt off yet, had it? It reminded him much of a person who he had wished to never think of again, a person who had caused him immense pain. However there was confidence in these methods would work on her as they did not work on him. Although she was of a strong spirit, she was quite not as strong or as determined as that other person.

She would be far easier to break than what the other had been. Finally she would become his permanently without a single question being asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +Being my first, serious multichapter fic, it feels kind of weird to post longer chapters  
> +Like I said, chapters will begin to get longer  
> +Excuse my poorly named chapters, I'm just really bad with naming


	3. Escape

Aina woke with a start, pain evident on her features because of the headache she currently had. The night certainly had been long, lasting to nearly three in the morning, as Seijūrō had discussed several matters with his business partner that night. She was a natural social butterfly, basking in attention, though five hours of dancing and socializing (especially at night) had worn her down. She was quite grateful this morning that he had not woken up from her much needed sleep and there was a suspicion that he had need rest as well. However, considering that it was already ten in the morning, she would need to rise soon enough.

She slipped from the warmth of the bed before running to the bathroom connected to her room. By the silence in this area of the penthouse, it could be assumed that Seijūrō already had left for the main office. Aina could not help but give a breath of relief, there was some much needed room for her by his absence.

 “Thank goodness I will be able to relax.” Her voice was a murmur as she turned the after of the shower on. There was not a need to run on his schedule, was was quite impossible to follow at times, and she would be able to take it easy for once.

The water was warm against her skin, soothing the soreness of her aching legs. Definitely she had put them to good use the night before, with the dancing that had been done. The one thing about the shower she did not particularly enjoy was the amount of hair that needed to be washed, and after, brushed and dried. Just because she enjoyed looking her best did not necessarily mean that she that the efforts behind her appearance were enjoyable.

Nevertheless she was given a chance to think to herself and the events that had taken place these last few days. Seijūrō’s attitude was increasingly shifting to one that was rather dangerous and she knew that she needed to take caution.

“It’s not like this is the first time he has acted like this, though… Never before had he been so serious and possessive.”

A possessive man he always had been, yes, but never in the way that she had experienced it in the last few days. Originally she did not know what to make of his attitude, always have viewed him as a fair man, however that could have concealed his true nature all along. Admittedly Aina was not the smartest (not to say that she is dumb, but rather she still has a large sense of naivety), however she wasn't that hopeless when it came to handling herself in rather compromising situations. 

It was the ringing of her cellphone that captured her attention as she left the bathroom. Someone wished to talk to her, though she was not sure who, and there was a reluctance to answer the phone. Her mind was changed, however, upon seeing the number of who was calling her.

“Kurkocchi! I love talking to you, but what are you calling me for?”

“Are you available, Aina-chan?” The bluntness of his statement left Aina in silence though she did manage to answer him. 

“Yes, Kurokocchi, I am… But Sei-kun wouldn’t like it if you met with me.” Her lips were pressed together, a nervous expression touching her features. 

“Perhaps we could meet somewhere secret then…? Away from his watchful eyes, so we are able to speak together.” He suggested and it was a temptation to her ears.

“Someone’s gonna be with me, though, he wants me to have a bodyguard with me at all times!” Her thoughts reflected the man, Daiki, and even though he was friendly with her, he still needed to do his job. 

“Perhaps your bodyguard could be a little more help than just simply a friend…” 

Tetsuya’s plan was quite daring, however Aina felt that she would be able to pull it off with the help of Daiki. Apparently the two of them had known each other from their school days, having even played with one another in basketball. Well, she had heard of him through her own brother, so it was not quite a surprise after all. Still, it was quite difficult to imagine a man with such little presence being good friends with a man who dominated the whole room with his own.

Aina had taken Tetsuya’s suggestion into consideration, carefully balancing the risks of the decisions. However worth the risk it was, Seijūrō was bound to be quite vengeful if he found her meeting with a friend he did not particularly care for. However it was Tetsuya’s own words that finally convinced her to meet with him. 

“If he dares hurt you, I will put a stop to that, Aina-chan. No matter powerful he may be, he can’t hurt you like this for long.” 

“Kurokocchi…” Her voice was a murmur, warmth filling her heart at the protectiveness of her friend. “I appreciate that, I really do. With those words, I really can’t say no to you, can I?” A small laugh parted her lips.

“It would be very difficult not to.”

In the spacious sitting room of the apartment that she shared with Seijūrō, Aina waited with more than a little anticipation for Daiki to arrive. Although the original nervousness had died down, she still clung to her fear of the punishment that he would give her if she ever defied him. At the same time, she thought, he couldn’t simply rule her life and she especially could not allow him to have that kind of power over her. 

“Oi! Aina, are you there?” The masculine voice called for her from behind the front door. She couldn’t help but smile at the realization that he wasn’t much of a knocker or ringing the doorbell.  
“You’re here, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi said you would be here.” A smile was plastered upon her lips as she opened the door for him.

“You use the same nickname for him too…?” He raised an eyebrow at the use of Tetsuya’s name used in such a way. Aina was about to answer him when he caught notice of the size of just the sitting room he had walked into. “Damn, this is a big apartment, that Akashi guy must have a lot of money.”

“Indeed, he does…” Her voice was lowered at the mention of him though the quietness left as soon as it had appeared. “That reminds me, we better get going to meet Kurokocchi.” 

“‘Course, ‘course, I didn’t forget that. Though I hope he didn’t pick too private of a place, you can never figure with him.”

\--- 

Indeed, Tetsuya was a difficult man to figure out and find in general, especially when it came to particularly discreet places. Especially when it came to Aina and her caution because of Seijūrō’s threats. Tetsuya only knew all too well of those threats and what they could become and he had no wish to see her end up in the same position he had… Or worse. 

This was the very reason why he was calling her to meet with her this day, so that he would help her to make the right decision for herself. 

“Aomine-kun, Aina-chan, I’m over here.” He called out for them, knowing they probably would not be able to spot them right at first. He was right in assuming their action as both were taken by surprise at the sound of his words. Even more so that Aina clung to Daiki’s arm out of fright at his words. 

“Damn, Tetsu, you really got us good there.” Daiki scratched the back of his head, playing it off as if he had not been scared in the first place. “Anyways, how’d you find this place?” He took a close inspection of the small but comfortably furnished apartment that was well away from Seijūrō’s territory.

“Yeah, Kurokocchi! It seems really nice and comfortable!” Exclaimed Aina in agreement with Daiki. 

“Well, it’s Kagami-kun’s place, he said I could borrow it for a while. Anyways, to the point, we need to speak, Aina-chan.” The seriousness of Tetsuya’s voice indicated the gravity of the situation and that there really was a need to speak. 

“Of course, Kurokocchi, that’s why I came here, after all.” The way that Aina so readily agreed (which was a rare occurrence) was an indication that she understood the topic of the talk.  
“Aomine-kun, I hope that you don’t mind-” 

Tetsuya was not able to finish his sentence as Daiki interrupted with a wave of his hands and a nodding of his head. 

“Yeah, yeah, I already understand all of this, no need to tell me that I need to stay out. That’s why I brought these magazines.” Pulling out magazines of gravure models made Tetsuya roll his eyes at the typical behavior, though he was grateful that the other was understanding.

“There’s a spare bedroom back there that you can use for now.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” He paused for a moment, his expression turning serious as he glanced between both Tetsuya and Aina. “But if either of you need me, I will just be back there, waiting for my name to be called.”

The platinum blue haired man typically shrugged off those statements from Daiki, but now that it was serious and actually helpful, he gave a nod.

“He’s a good man, Kurokocchi… He may not have the best attitude or all that, but he’s really good inside.” Aina said once the tall man was out of hearing range.

“I know, Aina-chan, I know… He’s always been that way.” Tetsuya agreed with her with a nod of his head. He brought his gaze to linger upon her and let a moment of silence pass. “Now, for the reason that I wished to meet you here.”

She turned back to him as well, an expression of seriousness on her face, clearly understanding the tone of the talk. Perhaps he did not give her enough credit in reading people, or such that her situation has only grown worse.

“I talked to your brother the other day, Aina-chan, and he seemed worried about you. It seems that he isn’t the only one who is cautious around Akashi-kun.” 

Aina raised her eyebrow, she had forgotten that Tetsuya and Yukio had known each other through basketball, and would probably have known they were half-siblings.

“Well, that gives it all away, doesn’t it…? That I am not quite so happy in this relationship as I had been.” Was that the complete truth that she was telling at the moment? Or had she always been unhappy and she had never realized herself, until the signs became more and more obvious.

“It’s very good to realize that, Aina-chan, many people do not realize that they are in a toxic relationship until it is too late.” A hand was placed upon her shoulder in comfort. “I’m glad that you are able to open up to me.”

“Of course, Kurokocchi!” She put a genuine smile on her face and gave a laugh. “You’re very easy to talk to, you know.” Although his emotions were very controlled and it seemed that he wasn’t feeling a thing, he was quite warm and one of the best friends she could ever have. 

“That will make it easier on you for when you possibly leave him. After all, there’s no possible way that you would stay with him, right?”

“Leave him…?” Aina questioned in a slow manner as if the words were quite foreign to her. Even though there had been a recognition of the toxicity of the relationship, she had never considered the idea of leaving him. Due to the fact that he would not be very pleased with this update of event and that things did not end well for those who defied his wishes. Just thinking of the concept sent shivers down her back.

“Even though the idea may seem frightening at first, it would definitely be worth it in the end.” Speaking of his own experience, he never regretted leaving in the first place and having control over his own life.

“But you have to consider the kind of power he has, Kurokocchi, I know it is very tempting… But who is to say that he wouldn’t retaliate?”

“Is that the only thing that is keeping you from leaving, Aina-chan? That you believe his power would really stop you from escaping a toxic relationship?” The tone of his voice was stern but it was merely for her own good, so that he would catch her attention. 

He placed a comforting hand upon her own, giving it a small rub as he listened to her small answer of ‘yes.’

“That’s the thing about controllers, Aina-chan, they won’t so easily control you if you don’t let them.” 

\---

On any other typical day, Daiki would be immersed at the selection of magazines at his side, yet today he felt too tense to take even a look at them. Of course he wouldn’t listen onto the conversation between the two, however that did not make him any more easy. Leaning against the wall the bed was placed against, he gave a sigh and rubbed his eyes. It definitely was time for a good nap, though he found himself unable to lull himself asleep as well. 

“Damn, what a drag. Can’t look at my magazines or fall asleep, even though it’s the perfect time.” It was a true complaint, however he couldn’t say that he didn’t want to be here, because he did want to be here.

Even his lazy nature didn’t get in the way of his honorable nature as a police officer, helping those in need.

His suspicions about the Akashi guy became true to an extent, that he was not a man to mess with. It also seemed that he wasn’t the best with handling his own relationships, as indicated by the wish to meet in secret, away from his view. Daiki would need to get more information on him if possible, to see if he had any run-ins with the law.

Or perhaps he was one of those people who never showed their true colors in public, shedding their facade only in private. It was these situations in which evidence was very difficult to trace as well.

“Damn, maybe Midorima can help me with this or something, he definitely would have a clue as where to start.” Referencing a former teammate of his as well as a forensic analyst who worked for the same police department as him.The man definitely knew his stuff, though it was convincing him to help was the hard part of it all.

“Aomine-kun.” The sudden voice speaking his name brought Daiki jumping out of the bed in shock. After all these years, Tetsuya still possessed the ability to scare him like that.

“Fuck, Tetsu, you gave me quite a scare. Do you need me to do something for you?” He took notice that Aina wasn’t in the room with either of them. 

“May I ask you for a favor?” 

Daiki raised an eyebrow in confusion at the other’s question of him. It was a very rare occurrence of people asking him to complete favors for them. His track record wasn’t the best with keeping up with them in all honesty. 

“Go for it, bud, though I don’t know how good it would be. You know me and my personality, I’m not good with these things.”

“Do you think that you could let Aina-chan stay with you for some time?” 

Once the question was posed, Daiki’s eyes widened in shock at his request. Not that he would say no, but rather it was a request that took him by surprise. 

“I convinced her to leave Akashi-kun and she’ll need somewhere to stay for the mean time.” Tetsuya quickly added before Daiki could say a word. “Kasamatsu-kun, her half-brother, and myself would be far too obvious choices if he would want to come after her.”

“I mean, sure she can…” He scratched the back of his head, awkwardness reflecting off of his words. “But is this really the right choice for her?”  
“Did you not just meet Akashi-kun sometime ago?”

He was able to understand Tetsuya’s point with that last snarky statement of his. Though the man he had met recently was not one of emotions, there was certainly a dangerous air about him. Daiki, being the fool he usually was, had not been able to tell just how dangerous he actually was. With the way Tetsuya said the man’s name made it seem as if he knew the man, though he would not press the matter for now.

“I really did think that she didn’t seem herself when she was with the guy, now I understand.” He thought back to the subdued Aina he had first encountered. “How’d you convince her to leave him, Tetsu? She seems like one to be stubborn and let’s be honest, her guy- well, former guy is pretty fucking scary.”

“I’m one of the very few people that she actively listens to and seeks advice from me. You have to be very close to her if you want her total respect and listening skills. She’s very friendly in nature, but she can have a difficult time in listening carefully.”

“She didn’t seem that airheaded when she spent some time with Satsuki and I was there with them.”

“Give her some time away from him and she’ll adjust back into her old self, trust me.” Tetsuya stated firmly, a look of determination briefly touching his aqua blue eyes. The two of them were truly close, as seen through his protectiveness of her.

“So when can I be expecting the lovely lady to come around?” 

“Aomine-kun, please do not try anything with her, or I will be sure to hurt you.” Tetsuya’s blank stare sent shivers down his back and Daiki had to take a few steps back. He was only joking, of course, though Aina was a pretty cute woman.

“Jeez, Tetsu, I ws just joking.” He put his arms up in defense of himself. “Just wanted to know when she was to break up that jerk.”

“I was actually hoping that she would tell him tonight that she was leaving and wouldn’t be coming back. The sooner that they are through, the better that it will be.”

\---

The important business meeting had kept Seijūrō on his toes that day, leaving him little time to pay attention to his personal details. Aina had made the decision to shopping and he supposed that he could not fault her for that. However, as he had not the time to speak with her, she had gone on alone. He would speak with her once he arrived back to their shared apartment, curiosity perking at him at what she could have bought herself.

 “Probably something that she would consider cute.” He mused to himself, reflecting her typical tastes in things. She held a fondness for cuteness, though that could mean a variety of things. He just hoped that she hadn’t gone and bought a dog, especially one that is disobedient, now that would have been a surprise.

The words that spilled from his assistant’s mouth, however, were even more shocking than his own thoughts. 

“Akashi-sama, your fiancee is here to see you.” It even took him a few moments to answer the woman right back, having been taken by complete surprise. 

“Send her right in, of course, I would enjoy her presence.” That was the truth, her presence would be soothing to him after an exhausting day of work. “Thank you.” Perhaps it was the exhaustion that kept his mind seeing the truth of her visit.

 “Sei-kun, I’m glad that you were able to spare em some of your time.” The familiar feminine voice brought him out of his thoughts. A charming smile was placed on his lips and he pulled himself from his chair to greet her.

 “How are you, my dear?” He questioned, flicking a ruby gaze of her form. He had always thought she looked the best in the shade of bright scarlet. An arm was slipped behind her back, gently ushering her to sit before his desk.

 “I am fine, I had a busy day of shopping. Though I should ask how are you doing, they said you were quite busy in the office today!” She said with a giggle. “It must’ve been hard, especially with the party last night.” 

“Nothing that I was unable to handle, it was a rather successful day for me. But I thank you for your concern, how was your shopping trip? Was it successful?”

 “It went very well, yes, I chose out a few cute outfits.” Aina took a deep breath, keeping herself under control as his gaze lingered on her. She did not do well at all with lies and she was unsure of how long she would keep this up.

 “I should like to view them sometime, Aina, it you would let me. Where did you go shopping at today?”

 The one question that she wished that would not appear in the conversation had appeared and her silence only determined her guilt. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off with a cool laugh.

 “How foolish to think that you could actually lie to my face like that, Aina. You should know by now that you cannot outsmart me, the Akashi Seijūrō.” The smirk on his lips was more than disturbing to her. “But I do commend you for attempting to do so, you did take the right opportunity to do… Other activities.” 

“That’s what I wished to talk to you about, Sei-kun.” She managed to get out before he was able to shut her down with his word. The use of his nickname was still there because deep down inside of her, she was unable to shut down her feeling so easily. 

“Oh is that it?” He raised an eyebrow with interest, taken by real surprise at this point in time. “You would like to admit to me where you were? Very smart of you, that you should like to avoid punishment. 

“That is not what this is about, not at all.” She rose from her chair, her golden orange arms gazing upon his form in a glare. “I will not handle this no longer.” 

There was a clench of his fists in anger at her dare of defiance though a hint of excitement also lingered in him. She had never made a challenge so serious before, proving to him that her backbone was stronger than he originally had noted.

“Oh and what do you ever mean by that, my Aina?” 

“You and I are no longer together, Akashi Seijūrō.” 

If it were not the words that had taken him by surprise, it most definitely was the ring that came flying at his face. Right on his chin it had hit him and there certainly would be a bruise that would be coloring his chin. A growl was emitted from his throat as he realized that she had taken her leave from the office. She was quite the quick thinker wasn’t he?

“Akashi-sama, what happened?” The assistant came running back into the office, a worried expression on her features. She had probably heard the whole commotion that had take place!

“Nothing, nothing. Just a small argument, nothing to worry about.” He kept managed his anger to himself, the typical expression of coolness resting on his face. “My apologies for disturbing your work.”

“Would you like someone to keep her from leaving, sir? She hasn’t left the premises yet and there’s still time.”

Seijūrō gave a shake of his head, realizing that the effort would be futile. Besides, there was not a reason why that his employees needed to see that his private life wasn’t going s well as many thought. He would handle the situation in a completely different manner, away from the eyes of the public.  
“No, that is fine, there is no need to go through that length of trouble.”

Let her believe that she had secured her freedom away from him, it would only be more amusing to see her shocked expression when she realized the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +Sorry for not updating earlier & for the shorter chapter! it's been a really busy week here!  
> +Platonic KiseKuro gives me life, their friendship is the best tbh

**Author's Note:**

> +The AU: Not canon divergence, as it strays too far, but keeps a lot of the same things the same, though the biggest difference that Kise is female in this fic!  
> +Yes, Kasamatsu and Kise are half-siblings in this story


End file.
